Saving Stiles
by icechick94
Summary: The pack and Stiles are going on their weekly run, but this time there's a new monster in town and it's target is Stiles. Will the pack and Derek be able to save Stiles or will they lose him forever. Sterek


"I hate coming to training, I can't even keep up with everyone on the running cause you all use your wolfie powers to run too fast!"

"Come on Stiles, you know you're not that slow and it'll help you get better for lacrosse next year. Anyways for some reason, Derek always wants you to come no matter what. There was that one time you were sick and he was almost ready to make us run over to your house as a warm up, just to check up on you." Scott said as we pull into the gravel road on the way to Derek's house.

"He never seems like he cares when we're running and you guys are at least a mile ahead of me." I say as we make it to the house, where everyone is waiting around.

"Really, because he always keeps an ear out to listen to you. Remember that one time- "Scott started saying before he was pulled out of the car.

"Your late!" Derek growls as I get out of the car and walk around to them. I put my Derek's hand that's around Scott's collar, making him relax once he saw me so close.

"It was my fault; the jeep wouldn't start so I had to fix it before we could come." I tell him truthfully, causing the red in his eyes to disappear.

"Fine, just next time, call me I can always pick you guys up. Now let's get ready." He says as he drops Scott completely and walks away. "Today we have to be careful, there's been an unknown scent going around the outer edges of the town, so we all need to stay together."

Everyone looks at me as soon as he says that. Thanks everyone! Not like these runs are unfair what so ever. "So not my fault!" I yell at everyone as we stand around stretching.

"No one said that Stiles." Lydia said as she laughed along with everyone else. She used to be running with me, but then her banshee powers kicked in more and now she can keep up with everyone else. Along with Alison who was turned after the entire 'oh no I got stabbed' thing with the Nogitsune I can tell that she still hasn't fully forgiven me, but I have come to terms with it.

"Alright everyone, lets head out, Scott I want you to stay close with Stiles. Everyone else stay close to me, we are not leaving them far behind." Derek commanded as he started jogging away into the woods.

There was a small pathway that we could be running on that is meant for hikers and runners, but of course Derek thinks that we should not get used to having a nice pathway for a jog through the woods, no of course not, instead he makes us run and jump through all of the woods themselves. It sucks even more cause after the first couple of times, I learned that I have to wear pants or else, my legs would be just as bad as their scratching posts after being tied up on a full moon.

As we are running, I could tell that Scott was getting board, he was watching everyone else run ahead of us, while he kept checking on me behind him.

We're already 10 minutes into the jog, the group is a good possible mile ahead of us, when out of no-where Derek lets out a warning howl. We both stop in out tracks and stare at each other, then Isaac lets out another howl, one asking for his mates to be with him.

"Scott! Go ahead I'll catch up, go take care of your mates." I start to yell at him as he looks between me and the direction of the pack before he nods at me then takes off at full speed.

I really didn't think that would work, but now I have to catch up, damn I should have gotten a piggy back. I'm still running, and I'm going probably the fastest I've ever been, but I can't find the pack anywhere, it's almost like they all disappeared. I can't find them, oh crap, what's going on!? Oh no, is the thing that Derek was smell around here some place? Oh shit did it hurt the pack!

"Derek! Scott! Isaac! Anyone!" I yell as I stop running and look around seeing myself surrounded by nothing but trees and forest for as far as I can see. Shit I'm screwed.

"No one can hear you, your too far away from everyone." A voice says from behind me.

I turn around and there's suddenly a woman right in front of me. She smiles revealing point fangs, of course it just had to be a vampire, I knew Derek was wrong when he said they didn't exist.

"Who are you? And what do you mean I'm too far away, they will save me." I say as I slowly back away from her, not being able to break eye contact.

"Oh they can come and try to save you, but the fact that they can't get inside this little circle, that you ran right into means that they will all be sitting on the outside watching as I slowly start draining every last bit of life out of you." She says as I back into a tree, and she starts closing in on me, her hand moving down the side of my face onto my neck, titling my head out of the way. "Maybe a little taste before your pack shows up to the real show."

"Why me? You know you're going to have a pack of werewolves and others coming after you to kill you, why would you still attack me?"

"Very simple," She starts saying as she licks my neck causing me to shiver, while I can feel her smile at my reaction. She pulls away and looks me dead in the eyes "You don't know do you? Your blood and mind are very special, so many supernatural creatures will be after you because of it, that plus you are the mate of one of the most powerful alphas in the nation, that power courses through your veins and if someone were to kill you, they were get that power. And with that partial power over the pack."

"No!" I say thinking of all the things she can do to my pack "I won't let you."

"You have no say in this, no be quite and let me enjoy this meal." She hisses as her eyes start to glow yellow. I can't move at all, I can't even speak, it's just like I'm stuck.

There is no way this is how it ends, the others have to be able to find me, they somehow always do. I feel her teeth sinking into my throat and it's the weirdest feeling ever. I want to scream from how much it hurts, but I can't make any noise. She stays like that for what feels like hours, I start seeing the edges of my vision go black, either from the pain or the blood lose, I'm not sure. She then pulls her fangs out and starts licking where her teeth once were catching any of the blood that might have escaped. Without her holding me up, I slowing fall back till I'm on the ground leaning against a tree, I can move my arms, but I can't move my legs or say anything.

"Mmmm you taste so good; I can feel the power in your veins. Did you know that you are a spark?" She asks as I do my best Derek impression of a glare at her. "Oh so not scary, but wait, your pack is coming their gonna run right into the barrier, this will be hilarious."

As soon as she finished saying that, she turns to stand next to me, leaning against the tree looking straight ahead. I can see everyone come running, I want to yell at them to stop, but I still can't talk and I'm getting extremely tired.

"Stiles!" I hear all of them yelling, but the main voice I hear is Derek's sounding more scared than I've ever heard him sound.

They continue running, until Derek slows down, but Scott and Isaac keep running and are bounced back as soon as they hit the barrier. What the hell is this stuff made out of, is it mountain ash, it has to be something else added to it, because even Lydia can't make it through. Damn they can't reach me, can they? She was right they are gonna watch me die right here, right now.

I can't let that happen, I need to figure out a way to escape. Maybe if I crawl using just my arms to bring me past the barrier, I can be with the pack again and they'll stop her. Oh wait their talking.

I love it when Derek does his growl, it makes me feel safe to know that he is around and willing to fight for me. Maybe I can get out, if I could just move my arms.

As soon as I move my arm off my lap, the vampire turns and stares me down with her now yellow eyes, freezing my entire body in its spot. Damn that's not what I wanted. She turns her back on the pack and comes over to me. I want to run away from her and jump into Derek's arms, but I can't move anything. She straddles my lap, pushing my head back up against the tree.

I look directly into Derek's eyes, hoping that he will understand that none of this was his fault. His eyes flash red, then suddenly lose their color and go back to his dark green eyes that I fell in love with a couple months ago.

"Stiles, don't give up!" He says as he pushes against the barrier. The rest of the pack are trying to find some way to get pass the circle, but I don't think any of them know how too. Only humans can make it through and there's none around here besides me kind of I guess.

"Oh hunny, you really need to stop over thinking things." She says to me as she licks my neck again, right over where she bit it before. "This will be over quickly if you just let it be. Do not struggle against me, unless you want it to be more painful than it was before."

With that she sunk her teeth into my throat, I finally screamed out loud at the top of my lungs. I saw a couple of the pack wince when I did, there all screaming for me to hold on that they'll save me, but I'm not sure anymore. Derek is fully transformed now, I've never seen him as a black wolf, he looks very cute. He'd rip my throat out if he knew I thought that.

Suddenly everyone else is quite, but it may just be from the blood loss. The next thing I know is the vampire stopped sucking and her teeth retracted out of my throat. She fell limply against my chest knocking the wind out of me. I look towards her body, only to see an arrow through her throat. I turn to the pack and see Alison standing there lowering her bow, I smile at her as a thanks, but I still can't talk.

I slowly start to try and push her off of me, but she drained so much of my energy that it is really hard to get her off of me. When I finally do, the entire pack is cheering me on telling to come to the other side of the circle, Derek is back to his human self, watching my ever move making sure I'm fine.

I'm almost to the edge of the circle, but I slowly start falling, the darkness is starting to get to be too much for me to see or do anything. All I see is a hand stretched out in front of me, if I can just grab that hand I'll be saved and this nightmare will be all over.

I reach up using the last bit of energy I have left. I finally get my fingers across that circle. I feel a warm hand wrap around my fingers and then my body is being pulled across the line. I feel myself being pulled onto someone's lap. As I open my eyes that I didn't even realize I closed. I see Derek right above me staring down at me. The entire pack is surrounding us, when my vision starts to focus, I can see Derek tearing up a little. I reach up and wipe away his tears.

"Don't cry Sourwolf, you guys saved me, like I knew you would." He Grabs my hand and kisses the back of it. Lydia comes over to my other side and starts pressing a cloth against my throat to stop the bleeding.

"He'll be fine, he lost enough blood that he'll be out of it for the next couple of days, but other than that and some mental scarring of this forest, but he will be fine, he's tough enough." She says as she looks between Derek and me.

"Okay, Alison, I need you to call your father and figure out how to deal with that thing over before anyone stumbles upon the body. Everyone keep an eye out for anyone coming close. Scott call stiles father and tell him what happened and that he will be staying at the house for a couple of days until he is feeling better. I'm gonna start taking him back to the house." He says as he stands up, brining me up in his arms with him. He starts walking towards the house I think, I'm starting to feel my eyes close, and he sees it happening. "It's okay you can go to sleep, I got you now. Your safe with me."

As soon as he said that I passed out not realizing how tired I truly was.

The next thing I knew was waking up on a nice soft bed, in a room that I've never seen before. I felt my heartbeat speed up, and then I heard a pair of footsteps running up the stairs. Derek runs through the door looking around to see what had happened.

"What's wrong?!" He says as he looks at me.

"Where am I?"

"Oh. Your back at my house, I didn't want to take you to your house it has less protection than mine."

"Oh okay, I've never actually seen your room before. It's just like you." I say as I try sitting up. I'm having trouble and Derek has to come over and help me sit up. "How long have I've been out?"

"It's already Tuesday morning, you're lucky its summer break or else you would be missing school right now." He says as he sits down next to me, allowing me to lean up against him.

"Well if it was the school year, I wouldn't have been out training on a Monday morning." I say back, seeing him send me a small glare. "You know I'm right, I know your gonna change the training to Saturday mornings when the school year starts. And I'm so gonna hate you for it."

"But if you're staying here on Friday nights, then you'll have to be up later for it." Derek said as he winked at me.

"Well that depends on how much you want me to stay." I say back as I feel my checks turn red.

"Stiles, we need to talk about us, when I saw you on the ground barely awake and alive, I freaked out, my wolf was going crazy trying to figure out a way to get you to safety. I've never felt that way about anyone before, not even Paige."

As he starts talking all I can think about it not only is this the most open he has ever been with me, but also back to what that vampire said, about the fact that I am his mate.

"Derek," I start as I stop him from rambling "I know what you're talking about. That's what the monster was telling me. She said that I had special blood, not only from being a spark, but also from being your mate. She told me that if she killed me then she would gain part control over part of the pack."

As I finish telling him that, he starts to growl while pulling me closer to him.

"I swear I will protect you from whatever comes after you, the entire pack will."

"Thanks Der." I respond as I turn to face him, slowly leaning in towards his lips, getting the message he leans in too. His lips are so soft, and I can feel the kiss deepening. His hands reach down to my hips, brining me closer to him. I can feel the pain being drawn out of my body making the kisses feel that much more.

As we are getting into it, I climb up to straddle his lap, bringing his body closer to me.

"Stiles, they're coming up." Derek says as he stops kissing me and moves me off to the side, with his hand still around my waist.

"Stiles!" Scott yells as he slams open the door. "Your awake! Thank god you're okay!"

He comes running up to me hugging me as much as he can without making Derek move. The rest of the pack comes running in and all surround the bed.

"I think we need a puppy pile" I say as everyone keeps crowding around me.

The next thing I know is that Derek has me laying down in the middle of the bed, with him curdled into myside. Scott is against the other side. Alison is right behind him, Erica and Boyd are both at the bottom of the bed touching our legs, while Isaac and Jackson are above us laying across the top of the bed.

"Alison, I wanted to thank you for what you did for me, it means a lot to me that you were willing to do that for me after everything." I say to her as I reach over Scott and put my hand on her shoulder.

"It was what I had to do to save you. I know I've been acting a bit off towards you for the past couple of months, but then hearing that you were missing and then seeing you in trouble, made me realizes that it was never your fault it was just something that happen. An I never had any right to blame you for anything that happened." She replied as she squeezed my hand. "I am so much happier now than I was back then, and it all turned out really well for me at least."

"And I think everyone here is happier that you're with us instead of being dead. I don't think that Scott or Isaac would have made it without you."

"You will always be part of this pack, no matter what happens." Derek says as he smiles towards her.

"Thank you." She says as Scott kisses her cheek and Isaac kisses her head.

"I love this big family we have."

"And we love you too. We'll protect you no matter what happens." Derek promises as I cuddle up towards him.

"Thank you."

 **Grammar and I are not best friends, so please excuse any of the errors in the story. If they are any really bad ones, please tell me so I can try to fix it if it is possible. I may write a second chapter, going from Derek's view, but I'm hoping that I'll continue and make this story into a series.**


End file.
